Never Again
by melanoradrood
Summary: One Night Stand by request via tumblr for prodigousstrength. Scydia. One Shot / Drabble. Complete. AU. Mature Rating due to Smut.


She wasn't quite sure how it had begun. One moment, she and Scott were celebrating a victory for the Lacrosse team, and then they were kissing. The rest of the school continued to celebrate around them, but her fingers were in his hair and his arms were wrapped around her, holding her close. Their kisses were hot and hard from the start, their tongues and teeth mixed in. It took a deep breath of air for Lydia to realize what was going on, but the gold in Scott's eyes and the racing of her heart told her this was far from over.

He had her up in his arms in a heartbeat, carrying her bridal shower, and his gear was left behind as he ran towards the school. She ignored everything else as she began to leave wet, open mouth kisses on his neck. When her teeth caught his earlobe, Scott suddenly stopped, and then she was shoved up against a locker. She realized then where they were - the locker room. And not the normal locker room, but the girl's locker room. No one would disturb them here, for quite a while.

Her fingers pealed off his jersey and he was tugging off her shoes. She only remained upright from the connection of his hips to hers. Her top was ripped and his equipment went flying, and then they were kissing again while he held her upright in his arms. Her bare feet were on the cool tiles of the bathroom as she pushed her skirt down, and then his pants were on the ground as well.

They fumbled their way into the shower wearing only their underwear, and Scott fumbled to turn the water on. A shot of cold water hit them both, but Scott had her pushed up against the wall again as he began kissing at her breasts, hiding her from the cold water. She moaned, grinding her hips against his. The steam began to build, and he moved them both back under the water.

The heat of the water on her skin made her eyes fly back open, and then Scott was tugging at her bra, as if he couldn't figure it out. Her fingers slipped around to unhook the wet material, and it had barely hit the floor before her had her turned around and his lips on her neck while he held a heavy breast in each hand. His thumbs began to roll her nipples and she ground her ass against the bulge in his jeans.

"I'm going to fuck you against this shower wall until you can't move," he growled into her ear, and Lydia knew he was telling the truth. So close to the full moon, the adrenaline of the game flowing through him, and weeks of subtle glances and words had resulted in this intense moment where Lydia didn't even want to pretend to fight.

"Do it," she moaned as one of his hands slid down her tight belly. She reached a hand back between them to grab him through his boxers, and he twisted her around in his arms quickly. She was pushed back up against the wall, and then he was lifting her by her hips. The silk she had been wearing was ripped from her body and his own boxers had dropped to the floor. Water was running down both their bodies as he guided himself to her entrance.

"Please," she begged, her hips wiggling, trying to have him finally slide inside of her. He was watching her with those golden eyes and her eyes were locked with his in return. She felt him sliding up and down her slit and her eyes shut slightly as she moaned. "Scott, please."

"Tell me, if I hurt you," he growled out, and then he slammed into her. She let out a scream, feeling herself spread around him, and he didn't even take a second's pause before he was pulling out and slamming in again. She knew there was bruises on her porcelain skin from how hard his hands were gripping her hips, but she said nothing. She couldn't say anything. All air had escaped her.

His pace was relentless and she gripped onto his shoulders as he slammed into her, time and again. At one point she slid her hands down the front of her body, wanting to give herself a little release, but then both of her hands were held above her head with one of his. She wriggled against him, the pressure increasing, but he didn't stop. Lydia wanted to fight back, but she knew it was pointless.

She hadn't realized it was possible, but his speed increased, and she realized that his claws had extended and his teeth were out. She should have been scared but instead the pressure grew, and he let out a groan from the feeling. Her eyes slid shut as she hung there, letting him have his way with her, and then her hands were released.

She returned them to his shoulders as the palm of his hand went down to where they were connecting, and after five seconds of attention - she screamed, loud enough she was sure the entire school could hear it, and he kissed her hard as he groaned into her mouth from his own release. He kept pumping, slowing down slightly, while her nails dug into his skin.

Her legs returned to wrapping completely around his waist, and he moved them both back under the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck as well and rested her head on his shoulder as they let the water relax them. Soon enough, she was letting him lower her to the ground, and he ran to the locker room across the hallway to grab her one of his shirts and an extra towel.

"This can never, ever, happen again," she said, looking up at him as she towel dried her red locks. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she loved that she was standing there in her high heels, black skirt, and his extra lacrosse jersey. She would have to run to her vehicle so that no one saw her like this, as questions weren't what she wanted. Not now. Not over something like a one night stand.

"Never," he said, nodding with her. They shared one more kiss before going their separate ways. He could still smell her on his skin, and when he got the jersey back on Monday, he could smell her hair all over it. They said nothing of it, but the teases and winks continued.

It happened again after the next game.


End file.
